The Blackeyed Fog
' THE BLACKEYED FOG' - THE TERROR IS BACK 'Faction:' Hostile - Our own ''Guild Master(s): Flint Gutrip 'Guild Type: Pirate Crew (Outlaw) '''Headquarter(s): All over the world. Currently, the ship is docked in Booty Bay. 'Guild Motto/Purpose(s):' To sail all over the face of Azeroth and spread terror and fear. Live the pirate life, plunder towns and cities, get drunk, buy a stack of rum and live forever. 'CURRENT OBJECTIVES:' *- Find a good headquarter *- Recruit more members *- Plunder other ships and small towns *- Create a fortune and hide it *- Find a source for eternal life *- ??????????????????????????????? I will let you in on a secret... the "???" is something that will happen in the future. 'Guild Ranks:' Best to worst. Captain - CAPTAIN First Mate - FIRST MATEY Navigator - SOME IMPORTANT GUY Crewsman - A note will be set on what your duty is (Gunner/Cabinet Boy/Lookout, etc) Decksman - An initiate 'Guild Rules:' Take what you can and give nothing back. Also our motto. 'Accepted Races:' Human Night Elf Dwarf Gnome High Elf Orc Tauren Troll Blood Elf 'Accepted Classes:' Warrior Hunter *Shaman *Druid Rogue Mage *Warlock * = Must be for a special reason. History The story of The Blackeyed Fog begun a few months ago, after Flint Gutrip and Bubba McCracken went through an experience. Bubba and Flint were big city thieves, stealing from anyone, anywhere, anytime. However, after getting caught way too many times they were ordered to be executed. Flint and Bubba were taken to a prison, where they awaited the gallows in a month. However, the night before the day of their death, they managed to trick one of the Guards that if he left them out, they would give him all of their stolen belongings. The pathetic guard let them out and for a day, they were hiding from the Stormwind Guards who were constantly looking for them. During their time in Prison, they discussed ways to steal and avoid being caught. One of them was to live their lives out at sea where it would be a lot harder to take them. They agreed that if they ever got out, they would steal a ship and just sail away from the damned place. So, they set off to the Harbor, where they waited... and waited... and waited... until finally, they seized the right moment to take action. They ran aboard a ship that could be handed by two men with the Harbor Guards in their heels, Bubba rolled forward the only cannon on board, threatening to bomb them unless they got off. As Bubba and Flint set off, proud as they were, they saw that another unboarded, much faster ship were next to them. Behind them, one of the Stormwind ships were following them. They set a board at the wheel to make the ship continue driving as they jumped over to the ship next to them. As the Stormwind ship that were chasing them kept following the ship they just left, Flint and Bubba set off with the ship they just boarded. On their way to a Port full of scammers, The Ratchet, they saw one of the fastest ships on earth: The Blackeyed Fog. They had heard great tales of that very ship but they knew that the crew - or the captain - weren't any bright fellas. They took the opportunity: They rolled out their cannon and shot a hole in the side of The Blackeyed Fog, right into the Captain's Hut. The Captain, pissed as he was, ordered all of his men to raid Flint and Bubbas ship. As the crewsmen and the Captains feet ran on the floor above them, Flint and Bubba took a wooden board and set it between a window on their ship and the Captain's Hut on the Blackeyed Fog and climbed over. As the Blackeyed Fog's crew went down to see their own ship sail away with Flint and Bubba on it through the window, a roar of anger seared through the air. Bubba and Flint turned to see their old ship full of mad pirates and yelled: "Take what you can and give nothing back!" Flint and Bubba knew that sailing to Ratchet weren't a bright idea now, so instead they changed their course to another goblin owned port: The Booty Bay. Now, when Flint and Bubba finally reached Booty Bay, they are recruiting new members to join the Crew and to create a new more feared Blackeyed Fog than before. Category:Guilds